Divine Martial Hall
Even the Divine Union did not know how the Divine Martial Hall had come to be. Based on the records the Divine Union possessed about the Divine Martial Hall, the hall had already been around even before the Divine Union had existed. The Divine Martial Hall looked less like a palace and more like a large plot of land. That was because the surface area of the Divine Martial Hall was just too big. According to the Divine Union's explorations all these years, the Divine Martial Hall was split into a total of three stages and 13 halls. The first six of these 13 halls belonged to the first stage, the next four belonged to the second stage, and the final three to the last stage. When the Divine Martial Hall had been discovered, an astonishing powerhouse had considered it one of the most precious treasures and tried to make it his own. Unfortunately, even though that existence had had a powerful cultivation base, he had still ended up getting devoured by the Divine Martial Hall in his bid to do so. This powerful being had tried to retreat upon realizing that something was amiss. However, it had been too late. The powerful existence had been devoured by the Divine Martial Hall and his soul had been extinguished. The fall of such a powerful entity had ended up destroying many other people's hopes of taking control of the Divine Martial Hall. However, there were still many people who wanted to have a shot at entering it. Besides honing one's own cultivation base inside the halls, as long as one was able to pass the first challenge of the six halls, there would be a large reward awaiting them. The prize for clearing the first variant was a premium treasure that could be selected according to one's individual needs. For example, a person in the past had chosen to consume a type of immemorial primal dragon blood, which had helped him incorporate the dragon's blood vessels into his own. Eventually, his cultivation base had soared and he had become a major power within the Divine Union. However, the great rewards that came with clearing the Divine Martial Hall also came with an unprecedented amount of risk. It was a widely-accepted fact that the Divine Martial Hall was hard to clear. When martialists of different grades took on the Divine Martial Hall, they had different experiences. If a Star-Grade martialist took on the first challenge of the Divine Martial Hall, they would get a Star-Grade martialist as an opponent. If a Galaxy-Grade Ruler went in, they would get another Galaxy-Grade Ruler as an opponent. This meant that although a Star-Grade martialist might be able to get through the first stage, a Galaxy-Grade Ruler would perish at the same stage. At first, even some supreme martialists had tried their hand at the Divine Martial Hall. However, as time passed, even Galaxy-Grade Rulers rarely went in. That was because it was much harder for stronger martialists to enter the Divine Martial Hall. Compared to some of the training spots created by the Divine Union, the Divine Martial Hall was way crazier. There were only three ways to walk out of the hall. The first was to get through the first six halls and get the prize before leaving. The second was to break through the next four halls of the second stage before leaving. The third way, though, was considered a legend. Nobody in the history of the Divine Union had ever achieved it. The third way was to break through the third stage of the hall before leaving. In the entire history of the Divine Martial Hall, few people had gotten through the first 10 halls, while numerous people had perished within them. There were handsome rewards for every stage that was cleared. However, these great rewards came with equally great risks. Anyone who did not get through those stages paid with their lives. That was why the people who decided to enter the Divine Martial Hall were extremely proud and skillful individuals. However, even so, very few of them were actually able to get out of the hall in one piece. Structure